IPhone 69 et délires
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Faisons simple: Amérique qui a invité France, Angleterre et d'autres pays pour présenter son nouvel IPhone JOIIIIIIIIIE! Rating K pour les insultes proférées par Romano et Angleterre Style d'écriture différent de d'habitude (ooooooh!) OS pour mon anniv'


**_Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous ! Mais qu'est-ce ? Ceci est un petit OS rien que pour vous. Il n'est pas pour Noël ou autre connerie mais pour mon anniversaire qui est demain (16 décembre) et comme je suis généreuse et que je n'arrive pas à réviser le brevet blanc…_**

**_Avant tout, je tiens à dire que mes personnages préférés sont Romano et Angleterre et que vous allez voir que j'ai été très méchante avec Iggy. Il y a beaucoup de texte mais c'est le plus important. Celui qui arrive à me faire un résumé à la fin gagne… mon admiration. C'est du gros n'importe quoi et je me demande moi-même comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil._**

**_J'aime les américains, les anglais, les français (j'en suis une !) , les italiens, les espagnols, les russes, les suisses, les japonais, même les belges, J'AIME TOUT LE MONDE !Aucun des propos tenus ici ne sont racistes mais juste faits pour faire rire._**

**_Tout appartient à Himapapa , l'IPhone c'est Apple (le 69 n'existant pas), l'histoire m'appartient et toutes les autres marques citées ou sous-entendues appartiennent à leurs créateurs._**

**_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_**

En avant première pour vous, mesdames et messieurs, l'IPhone 69 présenté par Alfred F Jones en personne.

Comme dans toutes émissions télévisées, il y a une voix-off. Celle de ce jour-là ressemblait étrangement à celle de Suisse, mais passons ce si petit détail. Un homme se tenait devant un public, rien d'étrange en somme, mais l'homme en question riait comme un attardé. Cela effraya quelques personnes présentes dans le public mais rien de bien grave.

Comme dans toutes émissions télévisées, il y a un présentateur aimé (ou pas…) de toute la populace, ici, Alfred je-suis-un-héro-drufu ! F. Jones aka Amérique. Quoi de mieux qu'un américain pour servir de débile qui présente un appareil complètement inutile ? Un étatsunien, le pays lui-même, qui pense être le « number oneeee ! » et qui mange un hamburger comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui existe.

Comme dans toutes les émissions télévisées, il y a un moment où le public se tait et que le présentateur étatsunien nous présente son produit en rajoutant des tonnes, un peu comme la sauce dans sa… nourriture ?

- Hello everyone ! Are you ready for the show ?

- Oh non ! Je pensais que c'était une émission télévisée internationale ! REMBOURSEZ-MOI OU JE FAIS LA GREVE !

Et comme dans toutes les émissions télévisées il y a des « On sait pas trop ce qu'on va d'eux parce qu'ils ont payé mais ils sont chiants donc ils bousillent notre tournage ».

Le notre est français. Très français. Ou française, nous attendons confirmation de l'autre énergumène que nous vous présenterons plus bas. Donc, revenons à notre français. Il s'appelle Francis le-vin-les-femmes-et-la-grève-c'est-ce-que-j'aime ! Bonnefoy, France pour les extérieurs, Franny pour ses meilleurs amis, Frogg par son … euh… bah vous voyez de qui je parle quoi ! Francis est venu parce que son vous-voyez-de-qui-je-parle y est allé et parce que le présentateur vaniteux l'a supplié. Alfred lui avait promis « une émission internationale sans anglais ! » donc nous comprenons la réaction de notre cher ami.

- Calm down France, j'introduisais juste en anglais !

- « Sans anglais » ? Mon œil ! Ou « mon pied » comme vous dites.

Après avoir rassuré le fana des grèves et de vin, notre présentateur étatsunien ET menteur put continuer tranquillement, toujours aussi joyeux et lumineux.

- Voici notre tout nouvel IPhone 69, il est doté d'un écran d'une épaisseur pareille à celle d'une feuille (…) vous pouvez appeler l'espace !

- Et qui vas-tu appeler dans l'espace, idiot ?

Ah ! Le voilà enfin ! Voici notre « On sait pas trop ce qu'on va d'eux parce qu'ils ont payé mais ils sont chiants donc ils bousillent notre tournage » numéro deux. Si je vous dis « sourcils » vous me dites ? Angleterre ? Eh bien je pensais qu'une vous avez une meilleure estime pour lui, mais soit, c'est bel et bien Arthur mes-sourcils-sont-très-biens-et-mes-amis-ne-sont-pas-imaginaires ! Kirkland aka Angleterre. Si vous cherchez notre anglais dans le public, vous le trouverez à côté de Francis, une très mauvaise idée de voisin. Mais vous savez, il y a parfois des choses qui ne changent pas, la règle numéro une est « Voisins un jour, voisins toujours ! » Et cette règle s'applique sur tout, vraiment tout…

Dans la logiqueTsundere, j'appelle le maître Yoda : Arthur. Cet homme a une façon bien à lui de se contredire lui-même sans vraiment se contredire pour autant puisqu'en se contredisant sur un point, il s'affirme sur un autre mais comme c'est un cercle vicieux, il se contredit toujours un peu, mais quand ce n'est pas beaucoup. Cependant, quand il est question de quelque chose qu'il aime, je ne pense pas qu'il se comprenne encore : ça bataille rude dans sa tête…

Revenons à notre plateau. Ici, la logique Tsundere-Yoda s'applique aux extra-terrestres : les aliens n'existent pas alors que tout le monde peut voir Tonny (l'ami alien de notre présentateur hamburgerien) mais les fées, les licornes et tout le bazar existent alors que personne sauf quelques illuminés- dont il fait partie, bien entendu- qui peuvent les voir et faire de la magie aussi. Donc retenez cette formule: « Alien=pas vrai or Fée, licorne…= vrai » remplacez par des lettres :

« Soit A, les aliens et I les licornes, les fées etc (I comme Imaginaires, Irréels, comme vous voulez) on a : A= 0 et I= infini, sachant que A= AM (Amérique) + TO (Tony) x M (monde) et que I= AN (Angleterre) + C (Celtes) + D (Débiles) / M (Monde), démontrez pourquoi A=0 et I= infini pour Monsieur Kirkland. Voici quelques nombres pour vous aidez : AM= 1 parce que Amérique=number 1, TO= x parce qu'il est un alien, M= au nombre d'habitants sur terre, AN= 3 c'est le nombre d'ami qu'il a , C= 9, le nombre de Celtes connus à ce jour, D= qui vous voulez. VOUS AVEZ UNE HEURE ! »

C'est ainsi que nous espérons démontrer la thèse de notre anglais préféré que nous aimons tous beaucoup évidemment.

Amérique, dans son immense patience ou son incompréhension, réexpliqua à Arthur que les aliens existaient et qu'ils étaient ses amis et bla bla. Deux grands scientifiques s'affrontant à coup de lettres dans des équations pour exprimer leur raisonnement…

- INUTILE ! PRESENTE TA MERDE POUR QU'ON PARTE !

Qui est-ce ? Si je vous dis « mèche » et « Italie » ? Excellent ! C'était Romano aka Lovino j'aime-les-tomates-plus-que-tout-au-monde-bâtard ! Vargas, accompagné de son homme de compagnie : Espagne ou Antonio Fernando ma-passion-dans-la-vie-c'es-les-tomates Carriedo.

Romano ne rentre dans aucune des cases préétablies des émissions télévisées, ce petit bout d'homme représente une catégorie à lui tout seul. Nous l'appellerons la catégorie « Tomate » pour éviter de froisser cet homme hors du commun.

Nous avons présenté toutes les personnes qui peuplent cette émission, en théorie. J'en perds le fil de l'émission, où en sommes-nous déjà ? Ah oui, Monsieur Tomate vient d'interrompre le présentateur américain et l'anglais « gentleman » en plein débat pendant que le greveur français…eh bien il faisait la grève. Microsoft Word m'indique que ce mot n'existe pas. « Greveur » pas « français », pourquoi voudriez-vous que le sympathique correcteur souligne le mot « français » ? Auuuucuuune raison !

Donc le présentateur américain, pas le moins perturbé de se faire distraire de son but presque tous les trois mots, continua de présenter sa « merde ». Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, j'ai juste repris l'expression italienne ci-dessus, vous remarquerez les guillemets.

C'est dans un calme relativement calme qu'Alfred put continuer sa présentation jusqu'à la pause. Laissez-moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette démarche publicitaire pour cette marque à la pomme mais absolument pas écologique ou dans l'agro-alimentaire :

L'émission est retransmise sur toutes les chaînes américaines dignes de ce nom et retransmis en direct, s'il vous plait, sur la planète de Tony. Chaque partie dure exactement quarante minutes avant que les spectateurs soient libérés, délivrééééés ! Le temps de goûter au buffet couvert de spécialités américaines, pour les petits faibles, et de spécialités anglaises pour les grands aventuriers. Sur la longue table au fond de la salle à gauche, à gauche ! Il y a un endroit d'ombre plutôt flippant près duquel gisent une centaine de cadavres, il y a sur cette table, des choses noires posées dans une assiette, ce sont des S*****. Je réessaye, des S*****, désolée, mon clavier refuse d'écrire ce mot synonyme du diable. Annabelle est dans ces choses, fuyez !

Ah non, vous avez payé ! Donc quarante longues minutes se sont déjà écoulées durant lesquelles Alfred n'a pu dire que deux des centaines de lignes prévues pour cette « première mi-temps » La raison ? Francis a fait la grève une demi-heure, en simultané avec les vingt minutes de débat anglo-américaines suivies des cinq minutes d'insultes italiennes. Nous retiendrons les cinq minutes, chrono en main, qui parlaient du produit pour lequel toute cette mastarde a été organisée. Vous avez sûrement oublié mais il s'agissait de l'IPhone 69, mais qui s'en préoccupe ?

Fin de la pause.

Francis et Arthur se disputent concernant la nourriture, ô combien connue pour sa délicatesse, de ce dernier tandis que Lovino harcèle Antonio pour qu'ils puissent enfin repartir du pays du « connard aux hamburgers » Les guillemets, les guillemets ! Alfred mange des hamburgers (quelle surprise, ça change tellement de d'habitude !) et le dirigeant de Pomme quel-que-soit-son-nom se pend.

Je vous vois arriver sur vos grandes licornes magiques, de loin, de très loin !

« Mais pourquoi vous ne parlez pas des autres personnes présentes, Grande Prêtresse ? »

Eh bien mes chers enfants, les autres personnes sont relativement banales et j'ai déjà du boulot avec les quelques présentés. Je peux vous parlez rapidement du grand blond avec le petit brun, Ludwig Wurst-bière-boulot-dodo J'aiunnomdefamilleimpossibleàécrire et de Feliciano PASTAAAAAAAAAA Vargas (qui est bien évidemment le frère de la Tomate Sacrée, avec des majuscules à Tomate et Sacrée). Les deux amoureux sont l'un à côté de l'autre, Ludwig travaille et Feliciano prie tous les dieux de bien vouloir calmer son frère. Non loin, nous retrouvons le cameraman japonais Kiku les-appareils-photo-et-les-kotatsu-sont-géniaux Honda, qui filme la scène d'un air neutre. Vous pouvez aussi constater que Ivan VODKA J'aiunnomdefamilleimpossibleàécrirepirequel'autreallemand essaye d'intimider les autres spectateurs. Mais comme en Amérique on aime la justice, le héro de service sauva tout le monde. Fin de l'histoire, bonne année, bonne santé, je vous aime, faites ni la guerre ni l'amour parce que les gosses c'est chiant, faites des crêpes et des pâtes à la place.

Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur la suite qui est assez floue pour tout le monde, juste essayé de vous la résumer.

Alfred s'étant fait réprimander par Monsieur le Chef de Pomme, il demanda aux principaux chieurs de se taire .Mais, comme la vie n'est pas rose, les chieurs décidèrent de se taire. Oui, cette phrase ne veut absolument reine dire mais vous ferez avec parce que EGO (moi en latin) je suis la madame qui écrit tout ça et que vous , vous êtes les lecteurs sans aucun pouvoir sur mes phrases débiles. Donc les chieurs se turent avec dans la tête, la ferme intention de se venger et de saboter l'émission Pomme. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Le premier à ouvrir le bal fut Francis. Je vous demanderai donc de tous vous lever et d'applaudir notre pays, parce qu'il y a de quoi être fiers !

« Je n'y avais pas pensé avant mon chéri, mais comment il s'appelle ton bidule déjà ?

- HAHAHA ! Mon bidule est le plus grand et le plus avancé des Smartphones existants sur ce monde, et même dans la galaxie ! L'IPHONE 69 ! HAHAHAHAHA ! AMERICAAAAAAAA !

- Tu tiens bien de moi dans un domaine mon petit, ça me soulage de voir que tu n'as pas tout hérité d'Arthur. Vive le vin et les femmes !

- You stupid frog, what are you talking about ? I love tea !

- Je talking about le nom de son smartbidule l'I quelque chose 69…. J'aime les baguettes aussi !

- Ne parle pas en franglais, je déteste ça ! S***** are the best !

- Pourtant j'aime bien, c'est très pratique et it's nouveau ! Je suis très beau et à la mode !

- HAHAHA ! Pourquoi tu dis que je tiens de toi le vieux ? HAHAHA I'M THE HEROOO ! HAMBURGER !

- Eh bien, la Tour Eiffel !, 69… Tu sais, la posi-

- SHUT THE HELL UP, STUPID FROG ! I'm alone but I'm happy !

C'est comme ça que la nation anglaise s'est énervée contre son voisin d'Outre-manche et que le jeune et vierge américain ne comprit pas trop trop.

On me signale que certains mots se sont glissés dans le dialogue, après vous savez, je ne fais que vous résumez avec mes propres mots ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour-là.

D'ailleurs, au fond de la salle, les mafieux alias Antonio, Romano et Ivan parlaient affaires.

5,4,3,2,1….0

Le temps impartit est fini et personne ne sait vraiment à quoi sert et comment s'utilise l'IPhone 69. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les aliens n'existent pas mais les fées et compagnie si, le 69 est une posi-************************************************, les tomates sont aussi bonnes cuites que crues, la drog-*************************, l'Allemagne prévoit un plan anti-français mais ce n'est qu'au stade d'embryon et les américains ont décidé de créer l'Amérique Junior sur Mars. La couleur du téléphone, sa taille et toutes informations concernant la merveille de Pomme ont été négligées mais nous nous sommes bien tous amusés.

FIN

Maintenant, pour évaluer votre lecture je vais vous poser une seule question simple :

Qui était au premier rang au milieu, juste devant Amérique, près de France et Angleterre ?

**_Voilà ! Répondez à la question par review et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même un « bof » ira. Si vous avez des thèmes que vous voudriez que j'aborde envoyez-moi une proposition et j'essayerai de vous satisfaire. Qui pourrait me résumer cette chose ? Bisous, prenez soin de vous, et bon anniversaire à tous les décembrois, je vous aime mes licornes !_**


End file.
